Fly
by Music of the wind
Summary: Renesmee is noticing her feelings for Jacob. She doesn't understand why she has them. Can Bella help her understand? Can Jacob make Nessie see what it truly means to imprint? Did he take away her choices or just make her brave enough to show them?


_**Fly**_

_In a moment everything can change feel the wind on your shoulder. For a minute the entire world can wait let go of your yesterday. Can you hear it calling? Can you feel it in your soul? Can you trust this longing and take control?_

Renesmee sat on her bed crying. Bella came into her room and said "Honey what happened? You didn't have dinner or say goodnight to your father and me. Is something bothering you?"

Renesmee nodded and sadly said "My feelings for Jacob are changing. He's not just my best friend anymore. I think I might love him mom. You and I both know that dad isn't going to approve."

Bella sighed and said "Renesmee there is a reason that you're developing these feelings for Jacob. You know how Jacob is a werewolf right."

Renesmee nodded and said "Mom him being a werewolf doesn't explain why I love him. What if Jacob doesn't feel the same way?"

Bella put her arm around Renesmee and said "Jacob imprinted on you. What imprinting means Renesmee is that you are his soul mate. Jacob would stop the world if it would make you happy. Jacob probably feels the same way about you right now. What ever stage the imprinted person is ready for the other person will be. You are ready for Jacob to be your boyfriend and he will ready to do so."

Renesmee started to cry again and said "Dad is going to kill him. I can't live without Jake mom. I need him the same way you and dad need each other."

Bella sighed and said "Your dad and I already knew about Jacob imprinting on you. Jacob didn't want to take away your choice in the matter. He made us promise not to tell you until we were sure that you loved him in return."

Renesmee sighed and said "Mom is dad angry at Jacob?"

Bella smiled and said "Your dad and I just want you to be happy. If Jacob makes my little girl happy then he'll try to approve. I love you Renesmee now I brought you some pizza. I thought you would be hungry."

Renesmee nodded and said "How do I tell Jacob that I love him? I don't want to scare him away."

Bella hugged her daughter and said "You couldn't chase Jacob away if you tried. He's loved you since you were born. I have to admit I was a little upset at first but now it's up to you. My dad didn't approve of Edward at first. Once we were married though he saw that Edward made me happy. I promise that your dad will accept Jacob as long as he makes you happy. Now give Jacob a call. I love you Renesmee. I trust that you can take control of your feelings."

_Fly open up the part of you that wants to hide away. You can shine. Forget about the reasons why you can't in life. Start to try because it's your time to fly. All your worries leave them somewhere else. Find a dream you can follow. Reach for something when there is nothing left and the world is feeling hollow._

Renesmee called Jacob and said "Jake I know I've been ignoring you. I'm sorry I've just felt something that I didn't understand."

Jacob sighed and said "Nessie I don't want to talk to you right now. You were right. You are too young for me to have feelings for you. I can't see you anymore Ness."

Renesmee started to cry and said "Jake I love you. Please don't do this. I talked to mom and she explained imprinting and said I didn't have to worry about telling you because you loved me since the day I was born."

Jacob didn't say anything he hung up the phone and phased into a wolf. When he reached Renesmee's house he knocked on the door and said "Bella I need to talk to Nessie. I said something that upset her and I need to set things right."

Bella took a deep breath and said "Jacob if you hurt like this again."

Jacob finished for her "I know you'll kill me. Bells I never meant to make her cry. What you'll do to me if I hurt her again is nothing compared to what I'll do to myself."

Bella nodded and said "She was asleep when I left so please try not to wake her. What did you say to her anyway? I've never seen her cry so much."

Jacob sighed and said "Bells I said I couldn't see her anymore. I didn't want to take away her choices. Now that I know that she loves me back I need to be there for her. I can't believe I didn't see it before."

Bella gave Jacob a hug and said "Don't worry about it. All that matters is Renesmee. Everything else can wait for now. Forget about all the reasons that you can't love her and just give into your feelings. You are the best for my little girl."

_When you are down and feel alone; when you just want to run away trust yourself and don't give up. You know yourself better then anyone else. In a moment everything can change._

Jacob went into Renesmee's room and said gently "Are you asleep?"

Renesmee rolled over and said in a voice hoarse from crying "Couldn't sleep. I feel so lost right now. What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to see me."

Jacob took a deep breath and said "Ness you don't ever have to feel alone because I'm going to be right here. I have no where else to go."

Renesmee sniffed and said "I'm cold can you stay with me?"

Jacob smiled and said "Why am I the human space heater? Slide over and make room. God your feet are so cold! I'm going to phase and you can stick those ice cubes in my fur."

Renesmee sat up and said "No! I want my Jacob."

Jacob frowned and said "Ness you're shaking. I have to warm you up some how. I thought you liked it when I phased. You used to call me your big furry wolf puppy."

Renesmee nodded and said "It won't be for a long time will it? I don't like not being able to talk to you."

Jacob smiled and said "Is that all? Ness you don't always have to talk to me. It'll only be for a few minutes alright. Now I'm going to get out from under the blanket and I'll be right back."

When Jacob came back Renesmee was sound asleep. He walked over to the bed softly and jumped on to it. Then he lied down at her feet to protect her. Everything seemed very peaceful right then but Jacob had learned a long time ago that things could change in a moment.


End file.
